


Beauty Sleep

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Rowena, F/F, Mornings, Pouting Rowena, Sleepiness, Sleepy Rowena, Stubborn Rowena, Tickling, determined reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena refuses to get up and reader resorts to tickling her.





	Beauty Sleep

 

"Rowena, get up."

The witch was silent. There was no doubt that she had heard you. She always complained that your voice was grating whenever you happened to be burdened with the task of waking her. As if you enjoyed doing it. If given a choice between disturbing a wasps' nest and waking Rowena up, you would have gladly chosen the wasps. Their stings hurt less.

Like all those other times before, beauty sleep was more important and Rowena had elected to ignore you. Unlucky for her, you weren't going to give up that easily.

"Rowena!" you called, a tad louder.

"Leave me alone," she groaned.

"We need to go, sweetheart. Sam and Dean are waiting for us."

"Let them wait."

And listen to them bitch and moan about your tardiness? Hell, no! Helping the Winchesters had been Rowena's idea. You were against it, strongly so, but she was insistent on leaving the house and going on, as she had called it, a wee adventure.

"I just wanna get this over with," you said in a half-whiny voice. You didn't even want to do this. If it were up to you, the two of you wouldn't go. But the brothers had been waiting for you and innocent people were dying as they did so. Not that you cared too much about anyone other than Rowena. But why not help if you had already promised you would do so? "Come on."

"Beauty sleep first," Rowena said.

 _"Rowena."_  You hissed her name like a venomous snake spat poison.

She pulled the cover over her head, hiding her face from your pointed glare.

"I'm not just gonna let this go," you warned.

"Darling, don't be cruel. Let me sleep," she whined.

You almost felt sorry for her.  _Almost._ If it wasn't for the fact that she had gotten the two of you into this mess, you would have.

"You're getting up and that's final."

"No!"

Stubborn as ever. Your girl in all her glory.

Trailing your eyes down her body, from her covered head and torso to her exposed legs, an idea flashed in your head like a spark of lightning tearing through the sky. You let your eyes wander to her feet. Your lips curled into a smile that promised mischief. If she wasn't going to get up by choice, she was going to do it by force.

Padding closer to the bed, you reached for her foot. You ran your finger over its bottom, touch gentle, light as a feather.

Rowena's reaction, on the other hand, was everything but.

She kicked at you like a cat scratching at her prey. You caught her foot in time, an inch away from your stomach. Your fingers wrapped around her ankle. Rowena tried to break free, but the more she struggled, the tighter your hold grew. It was surprisingly easy to hold her still. When she wasn't using her magic, she was just a human lady – a tiny, fragile human lady who wasn't as physically strong as she tended to believe she was.

"Let go!" Rowena exclaimed. She threw the cover off and shot you her meanest glare. "Let go right now!"

"Or what?"

"I will turn you into a frog," she threatened.

You laughed. "No, you won't."

"Oh, I will," she purred.

"Nah."

You tickled her again. She shook, trying to kick her trapped foot. It was to no avail. You were too strong

"Stop it!" she growled like a rabid dog, accent growing thicker. This was the feisty Rowena you loved.

"Get up," you told her.

She narrowed her eyes at you, her look persistent, defiant. Coldly, without a trace of emotion in her voice, she said, "No."

Your lips curled into a vicious smirk, like that of a cat that got the cream. You brushed your finger along the bottom of her foot one more time. Rowena pulled her leg, twisting and shaking her foot. Your fingers tightened around her ankle. She wasn't getting out of this that easily.

"Say you'll get up and I'll let you go," you said.

Rowena's lip quivered. For a moment you thought she was finally going to say what you wanted to hear.

Instead, she pouted.

You snorted. Kicking had not worked, and neither would manipulation.

"You can't manipulate your way out of this."

"Let me sleep, woman!" Rowena snapped.

"You could, if you hadn't promised Sam and Dean we'd help them. This is your fault," you reminded her. She sighed and rolled her eyes in her signature dramatic manner. You were right and she knew it. "Now get up or I'll keep tickling you."

Rowena's expression softened. "Darling–"

"No."

"Dearest–"

"No."

"Sweetie–"

You shook your head. "Nope."

Your finger reached for her foot again. As soon as its tip came in contact with her skin, Rowena's eyes widened in fear.

"Fine, fine!" she exclaimed. "I'll get up!"

"Will you really?"

"Yes!"

You released her ankle. Her foot bounced up on the bed as it fell from your grasp. Not taking her eyes off yours, Rowena got up. She walked over to you and got in your face, forefinger raised up threateningly.

"I will pay you back for this," she hissed.

Anyone else would have taken that as a sign to back away.

You weren't anyone else.

"Sure you will," you said nonchalantly. The worst she could do to you was pout, and you had no complaints about that. Her pouts were the most adorable sight in the world. Eyeing her raised finger, you brought her hand to your mouth and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Then you leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek.

"I hate you," Rowena said, turning her head away in pretend offense.

"I love you, too."

You smiled. There were no words to describe how much you loved your precious, stubborn girl. And she, as much as she wanted to pretend otherwise, loved you just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the amazing OswinTheStrange.


End file.
